


Subtle things...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Just a line up of short, subtle and less subtle Things and daily routines in a perfectly 'normal' Winchester Life… ^^
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Subtle things...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a line up of subtle and less subtle things in a daily Winchester Life…  
> ^^ Needed that to relax I guess…  
> There is no order, no timeline and no plot or story at all…, although those bits and pieces do have that…
> 
> As usual, there is not Beta, I am no native, still fingers crossed that maybe….one day ^^P  
> But I hope you get something out of it…distraction, inspiration or what ever you like...  
> *wave* ^^  
> Maybe i will continue this list, maybe i will not...

Subtle things… SPN FF

He watched contently as the Angel turned the glass with that amber liqueur, just the way Cass had seen it them do on/at so many times.  
With a gentle smile he watched their Celestial friend’s unfazed examination of the Drink, as the Supernatural Being finally lifted it to his lips and downed it in one go, without the slightest change in his demeanor or expression.

…And just a second later Dean followed, taking his drink to enjoy the smooth heat running down his throat while they were sitting in silence in each others closeness.  
He relaxed in that developed routine, of them to have a last one together, all on their own at the library, near the telescope when the lights had already been dimmed down every where else at/in the Bunker.

Castiel couldn’t taste it, probably not feel it, but there was warmth never the less…

# ***

Sam rested his legs on the Mission table, leaning back in the support of that old fashioned chair as he was fighting his tired exhaustion, desperately trying to keep his heavy eyes up…  
It was a fight the younger Hunter never could win, and a result Dean was already waiting for.

He smiled at the effort of his ‘little’ Brother, he enjoyed the struggle and random twitches, but as usual and always in the end, Dean walked over, his steps heavy and slow while already holding that ridiculously soft blanket and some Painkillers which Sam would need the moment he would wake in that uncomfortable position…

# ***

A prepared meal, a heated coffee appearing in front of him without a single word…  
A beer sliding over the table top without ever having asked for it…  
A bottle of painkillers thrown at him before the Motel door was even closed again…

Dean was good in reading people, he was great in seeing things no one else would care about…Sam thought before, with a tired sigh he sank back into the support of his Brother’s arms, holding his injured body as they had to wait out the damn Winter storm in their beloved Baby…

# ***

*I’ll Watch!*  
He had never lied about that, had never attempted to hide in his care, but still it was so frigging creepy…, Dean thought, his eyes opened wide as he was staring up at the ceiling, in the darkness of just another unknown Motel-room.

*I can help you sleep Dean.*  
The deep voice would offer out of the dark and making the Hunter nervous on how close it always felt.

But that was before he had felt the heat of the other body actually right next, his personal signal to easily find back into the needed rest.

# ***

He was cursing vulgarly and stiffly holding his bleeding nose as he stomped along the hall under their Angel’s eyes and followed by a very, very sorry Brother.

“You had a nightmare Sam?” Castiel wanted to know, his blue eyes worried and full of affectionate care as the younger Winchester nodded apologetic still trying to keep up with his Brother who was definitely angry and leaving small red spots all over the ground.

“EVERY frigg… time…!!” The older Hunter, Dean was still rumbling at the kitchen Center, forcefully rolling off the Paper towels, while Sam didn’t even dare to follow him in.

But the nose wasn’t broken, the blood slowing down… and in that always repeating ‘dance’, Castiel watched in ongoing fascination as the Humans mood completely changed once again…

“Come here!” Dean commanded although still drying his blood and worriedly eyed by his little-big Brother…

…There was hesitation and a second of doubt…, a silent question and a moment of truth, before Dean pulled the taller one in, showing none of such second thoughts himself as he immediately started to gently pat down Sam’s broad back while keeping him in his very tight hold.

“Think you need company tonight?” He questioned, still sniffing, and talking a bit nasally from the earlier Hit…, as Sam nodded, hiding in his Siblings shoulder, clawing in his Brothers back, and sighing, secretly sobbing, in that sudden, desperate relieve…

# ***

Sam hummed calmly and relaxed, scrolling through just another of the Lore books and fading out the constant ongoing and comforting shouting sound in the background. 

“YOU HAVE been told to Stay!” Dean growled.  
“I CAN MAKE MY own decisions!” Castiel countered although less thundering in his tone.

“HEY, we are not finished here…!” Dean complained obviously at the Angel’s attempts to simply walk away, just one of many little attitudes the Celestial had learned from no one else than the older Hunter…

Sam smiled, not even looking up or turning.

“I Said I Am not finished here!” Dean repeated, his stomping food echoing in the room as he was hurrying to follow the Celestial being.  
“BUT I am!” The deep Angel voice came in return before one of the doors at the bunker slammed shut in a move that left the solid stone walls shaking.

Sam hummed contently, scrolling to the next page, writing another note as the hammering against said door finally and just as expected started.

For a little longer the younger Hunter listened happily to just another of his beloved people’s usual disputes. A fight about nothing and no one at all, just for the benefit of helping each other…, whenever calmness wasn’t to archive in any other possible way…

# ***

“Can I have that?” The Angel questioned, holding up another plastic bottle in bright pink and making Dean uncomfortable, hoping for no one to see, before he grabbed the item to forcefully put it back.

“Hell NO!” He murmured a little bit stressed before pushing Castiel to finally walk on.  
He would never give in to that. The Hunter reminded himself.  
His Brother and their Angel could go to shop for those embarrassing stuff all on their own…!

“Why are you using his Shampoo, but deny buying it? Castiel curiously wanted to know, just again holding that dame embarrassing ‘princess’ hair product.

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
